A remote conference system for holding a remote conference between parties located at remote locations via a communication network such as the Internet is becoming widespread.
In such a remote conference system, a remote conference similar to an actual meeting may be held between two or more parties situated at remote locations by having a transmission terminal (terminal apparatus) located at a conference room of one party capture an image of the conference room and pick up sound such as voices generated at the conference room, convert the acquired data into digital data, and transmit the digital data to a transmission terminal located at a conference room of the other party. In turn, the transmission terminal of the other party receiving the digital data may output the image data to a display (display device) located at the conference room of the other party and output the sound data to a speaker located at the conference room of the other party.
An electronic device embodying such a transmission terminal may be configured to display a menu (UI: User Interface) on the display and execute operations based on commands input via the menu. In a case where the electronic device is used in different regions using different languages, the electronic device is desirably configured to display the menu in the language used in the corresponding region.
Accordingly, the electronic device has default language setting values set up beforehand according to its delivery destination and also includes a language selection menu for enabling a user to change the language setting.
However, when the user is unable to read the default language, the user may have trouble finding the language selection menu.
Accordingly, Japanese Patent No. 3299003 discloses an electronic device that includes a language storage area and is configured to display the language selection menu when language information indicating the language to be used is not stored in the language storage area.
However, the language setting menu of the electronic device, particularly the language setting menu provided at initial startup operations of the electronic device, typically requires the user to set up other setting items such as the format, time zone, and network information in addition to the language setting. When the user turns off the power of the electronic device after selecting a language but before setting up the other setting items, the user has to start the setup operations all over again including the setup of the language setting when the electronic device is started another time.